redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk
Ps, If you like Fan fiction, please check out my user page for a list of excellant fan fics. Again, Welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Silverfalcon pikehawk! If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here Thank you and welcome to the Redwall wikia!Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sambrook I'll be shore to use yore advise. (by the way, I agree with Sheildmaidenyou are going to be famous some day with your artwork! :) ) Fixed Fixed your archive page, the way it works is by cutting your messages from the editing part of your talk page, therefore removing it, and then copying it onto your archive Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Image You need to greatly decrease the size of it. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :100% better. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Ya want somethin' good... I got an idea.Since we're such good friends, how about I give you some spoilers.Would you like that, shipmate?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) update TS--Martin II Talk! 02:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update BoS !Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update on shadoWolves! (bet you didn't see that comin!) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 22:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fate of Nine! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry mate, can't help you there. Maybe you should get an email on hotmail or something.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Question on a double hyperlink I tried to remove from a page I removed a double hyperlink on the page for "Badrang The Tyrant" and you reverted it. If you look up the page, there's another hyperlink to the character's page listed. I think only one hyperlink's supposed to be listed per character/page. Could you ask the mods about that please?--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Wars I'd be glad to, but I've never been in an rpg in my life and I'm worried I might do something wrong. Apart from that: 1: I suffer from the Bloodwrath in battle- 2: I've been an expert shot with a sling since I was a kit- and 3: if any of your enemies hate Barney, I've got a secret weapon to use against them. That weapon might get my side whomping me as well, though. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fate of Nine. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk on the Shoutbox? I'm all alone there. But NO wars on it. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Go to the Widget Dashboard and there's a widget there called Shoutbox. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) update RTN Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best character, best original character, best Jacques character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best hero/ine, best villain/ess, best grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post thisidea to LA, Zaran, Martin2, Pinedance, Sambrook, and Blizzard (Chris' all for it),. If we all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? --Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Water Foxes. [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 23:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) yo Silverfalcon!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Silverfalcon! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! so did you use my directions on how to make an avatar?--Ferretmaiden 00:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Maroo the mouse Check out my new blog post! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) U-Date on Maroo! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) check my user page please. And my fan art page. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Maroo -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Uopdate BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I'm rewriting. [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Fox']] 14:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i'm working on Zaroc right now! be patient! im going in order. once i finish Zaroc i'll work on krooven, then when i finish krooven i'll work on kaylin. and when i finish kaylin i'll put somthin new on. thats my system.--Ferretmaiden 15:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I read your UserPage, I could give lessons from my Userpage about art if you do want to try it. noticed you said you weren't good at art. I'll be putting some of my stuff on there pretty soon. I can explain about the techniques and stuff. If your interested please look me up!- Neildown-- 16:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if it's hard to find me, I don't have a 'talk' link next to my name at the moment. Aha, my first taker!!! I just finished part of my art description. I'll be continuing it fairly soon! I hope what I've already added will help you get started. Thanks for letting me teach you! Neildown-- 17:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Aaaaagh!, I'm sorry, I didn't save it, it must've been on preview and then I sent you the message! I'll re-write everything in just a bit. Question How do you make those character boxes? Umrag the Destroyer 19:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hey, Sorry I can't explain everything at the moment. It's just hard to do until I get my pics on. I hope you haven't changed your mind about it, I was doing good but then it was getting kinda hard. I'll let you know when it's all finished. Thanks for looking up Kubaton too, I think I saw one of those other things before but I didn't know the name. -Neildown-- 01:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) teeheehee! update on fate of nine..finally Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, messmate! I'll inform you next time I update!I just updated it a couple of minutes ago!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) WOW!!!!! hey there, I was just reading your user page, and you sound like an interesting kid! I LOVE Twilight, is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude, my guitars name is Eowyn, so it was a crack up to find out that was your pets name!!! LOTR ROCKS!!! do you want to be mateys? that would be sweet! oh, and my brothers are in the millitary also! well, I look forward to talking to you!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 03:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Update On my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) scary...i was reading the update before you messaged me. :P--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Could you have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol, please? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update AoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I really have to say sorry.. I have been working slowly but surely on one of my own pictures for a while because I am being really detailed. Sorry guys :( Update -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Silver, I looked at your Userpage again, I'm glad I could be of inspiration. the trademarks and weapons thing.How are you going to teach all of that bending stuff? I didn't even know some o that stuff existed. But I was wondering if my art explanation was very helpful, I'm still trying to get pics on there so it's a little hard to explain. I look forward to seeing any of your art if you put it on. BTW, I was also wondering if you could look at my new fan fic. It's not real long at the moment but I shall progress. And I need some help with it too, I can't log on to edit it when I want to for some reason. Your pupil in bending and teacher in art fellow otter warrior User:Neildown. what...? what the heck is bending? earth, water.... I am so lost! (then again, most everything on here looses me...) Silva the Squirrelmaiden 03:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Update -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) oh, thats cool... but I dont think thats really "me" if you know what I mean :D 'wanna fight?' for what? Silva the Squirrelmaiden 00:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Storm. Wow, that took FOREVER. Sorry, been rather busy *cough* lazy *cough* lately, so it's not much to show for a week.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Catbending How to learn Catbending: To bend cats, there is one requirement: You must be awesome. Like Martin2. It also helps to be stark raving mad. To gain the ability to Catbend, you must call down the spirit of All Things Cat, Catagoria. To do this you must speak the incantation. (Clears throat) “Meow.” Now you can Catbend! Try it! It’s fun! How to Clambend: To do this you must be able to Catbend. And you must still be awesome, again like Martin2. It once again is a great bonus to be completely bonkers. To begin, summon a cat. Then use the force of your mind to turn it into a clam. (Go ahead, try it. I’ll wait.) If that doesn’t work, go to your local Wal-Mart and buy some clams. Hit them with hammers until they bend. You can now bend Clams! (whoop de flippin do!) --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sure!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) By the way, what do you mean by an axe on it?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Done! I hope this was what you wanted. --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Unrelated to Redwall wierd thing You know how in the Lord of the Rings movie Gandalf, when he looks for Rohan's cavalry, he says, "In three days, at dawn, look to the east." Well, later on, when Aragorn looks at the returning Gandalf, the sun is rising behind Gandalf, although the sun rises in the west. He said he would come from the east. Isn't that strange? Umrag the Destroyer 16:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update A.T.O.F.F.A.F! [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'A Beauty from the Sea']] 22:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Silver! I'm on the shout box! -Neildown update on Folgrims past!!!!!--Ferretmaiden 21:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shadowwolf u date. update on Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) new fan fic! go to my blog!--Ferretmaiden 20:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i put a poll on my user page! come see!--Ferretmaiden 19:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Picture Sorry it might take a while, I got school and a friend(in RL) asked me for one D: iFren Can you show me how to fly? 11:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) hey, have you read my new fan fic yet? I just updated! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I'm watching Star Wars V right now and it's good. I've only seen the original three. I saw them because my friend LOVED them. -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! yeah, they were both in the Army, but one of them is out now, and the other is going back soon... I dont know when. how many bros do you have? I got two... the one who is going back is living with us... SSOOOOOOO annoying!!!!!! :D talk to ya later! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 21:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) aye. providin,ye leave out half the battle gear. i ain't to good with weapons.does he have any distinct markings i need to know about(besides the scar) mask fur and such?--Ferretmaiden 21:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *stares blankly at siver crickets chirping in the distance* o.k let me explain(i'm not saying any of this to be mean). i am not a expert artist. so one i havn't a clue what a daothingummywhatsit is and you seem happy to leve me in the dark. two i can't draw tatoo markingd farther than juskwrath and Taggurung. three.i can't draw knives in a belt, i stink at sheaths and i can't draw cutlasses. i would be happy to draw yuo a coulple of sabers. note less is more. so i'm sorry but this drawing is going to take longer than usual so, if it takes too long i'm sorry. please be patient. no offense, but i'm pannicing is having a gazillion weapons a guy thing? i'm happy with one sword myself..... anyway BE PATIENT no feelings hurt?--Ferretmaiden 22:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) i drew a sketch of your character. it's not very good, but i'm gonna keep at it. is one saber all right? --Ferretmaiden 22:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC)